


Clearly Important Information

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Humor, References to PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><a href="https://tmblr.co/mor1eFR83bcCwiZfouZrqow">arinrowan</a></b> ..but. um. yeah. I'm worried about Shiro.<br/>think I'm done.<br/>For now.<br/><b><a href="https://tmblr.co/mlG9noVzPetTTDAPXjlpXwg">ickaimp</a>:</b> Lance needs to ask him if jerking off with the robotic arm is different than with his flesh hand.<br/><b><a href="https://tmblr.co/mor1eFR83bcCwiZfouZrqow">arinrowan</a></b> ....if he wasn't the head, Lance would have already asked this<br/>it is clearly important information<br/><b><a href="https://tmblr.co/mlG9noVzPetTTDAPXjlpXwg">ickaimp</a>:</b> Clearly.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearly Important Information

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arinrowan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinrowan/gifts).



> [crossposted from tumblr](http://ickaimp.tumblr.com/post/146786905265/voltron-clearly-important-information)

* * *

"Okay, so tell it to me straight." Lance said, leaning forward with a serious look on his face. 

Shiro glanced up from where Pidge was finishing putting his arm back together after removing a Galran tracking device from it. "Tell you what?"

"Is jerking off with the robot arm different than with the flesh hand?" Lance asked, shaking his fist up and down in the air. 

The silence in the room fell so abruptly that Shiro was momentarily uncertain if he'd heard what he thought he'd heard, or if he'd hallucinated it. 

"Aaand I'm done here." Pidge announced, closing the last panel on Shiro's arm. "I'm going to go analyse this for information. Don't find me, I'll find you." Pidge gathered up the last of their tools, stood up and briskly walked out of the room.  

Shiro wished he could follow. "w- _WHat_?" He asked, voice cracking slightly as he glanced between Pidge's retreating back and Lance's smirk.  
  
"Yanno. Does it feel like someone else's hand, or does it feel like your own?" Lance tilted his head to the side, looking contemplative. "This is _clearly_ important information. Yanno. For science."

"I..." Shiro faltered. He didn't... He didn't know. He hadn't even _thought_ of doing that. He had a decent bed for the first time in over a year, as far as he remembered anyway, and he still couldn't get a decent night's sleep. 

He heard screams every time he closed his eyes. The thick cloying scent of blood, different from his own and yet similar, the feel of it splattering against his skin.

Nothing solid, nothing that he could remember with his eyes open, nothing he could use for intel.  
  
The past year of his life felt like a great big sucking void, illuminated by brief horrific flashes. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was now somehow missing a limb, and the replacement felt as familiar to him as his own flesh and blood.  
  
The thought of anything more than just getting by until the next encounter... was crazy.  
  
Keith smacked Lance upside the back of his head. "Idiot." Keith growled as Lance ducked and covered his head, glaring up at Keith. Keith just grabbed the back of Lance's hoodie and dragged him out of the room. "Come on. We're over due for sparring."  
  
"But we already-" Lance's whine was cut off as the doors closed behind them.  
  
Shiro breathed a quiet sigh of relief for Keith's intervention. Keith wasn't very good at words, but he was excellent at using actions to show he cared.  
  
"Is it dinner time?" Hunk's voice surprised him, and he looked up to find Hunk taking an ear bud out of his ear, glancing around in obvious surprise. "Sorry man. Theoretical Temporal Physics, **totally** fascinating. Well, maybe not so theoretical, we are on a magic ship. Plus, Lance was talking, and I know it's a bad habit, but I tend to tune him out a lot of the time for sanity's sake."  
  
"That..." Shiro thought about it, biting off a rebuke. That wasn't good teamsmanship, and could get them into serious trouble on the battlefield.  
  
On the other hand, they weren't always on the battlefield.  
  
"That's not a completely bad idea." Shiro admitted, slouching slightly.  
  
Hunk patted him on the shoulder with a sympathetic expression. "Wanna borrow my ear buds?"  
  
"Thanks, man."  
  
-fin-


End file.
